A series of experiments are proposed examining the role of the hippocampus in memory. These include studies using the following techniques: brain lesions, biochemical lesions with kainic acid, electrical stimulation, electrical recording. The studies compare different behaviors, particularly ones that require cognitive maps, lists of stimuli, and different types of strategies of moving through space (location, object, and turn).